Darth Vader Meets His Ultimate Match
by Layagg
Summary: The legendary swords are finally within Darth Vader's grasp but Zasalamel comes and prevents him. See what hilarious things can happen when two powerful beings from both worlds, SC and StarWars universe, meet and collide. Rated W for wackiness. Pls R&R.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Calibur title, the names of its characters, every Star Wars thing, a Soul Calibur IV DVD game (sniffs) and a PS3 (wails!)._

_--_

The sound of breathing through a mechanical respirator was audible amidst the howling of the wind as a human figure in a completely black suit stood at a plateau on top of a mountain. He surveyed the place and saw two fallen men, sprawled face down, not far from him; they must have died fighting each other. One of them wore an armor with the color of the night while the other had an armor as silver as a pure stream. Next to each man, stood two swords plunged onto the ground. The sun cast shadows upon both swords, amplifying their eerie existence.

One sword had a deep fire red glow and possessed a single living eye at the junction of the hilt and the blade. Its bloodshot eye moved about, lids closing every once in a while, and its sinister flame-scarlet pupil reflected the ebony clothed newcomer; it stared ominously at him. Soul Edge was its name.

The other sword next to the silver armored knight bore the similar color and texture as its wielder's armor. A pearly eye connected both its hilt and its blade while spikes of icicles spread from the eye upward. The whole sword itself seemed to be of ice in material—this must be Soul Calibur.

"This one should be the azure knight, the one called 'Nightmare'," the figure in black mused, referring to the dead man with dark blue armor. The figure in black suit, Darth Vader was his name, stepped cautiously as he approached both weapons.

Atlast! After weeks of searching the land, the swords that he was looking for was now in front of him. This would surely please his master, Emperor Palpatine. His quest for those weapons had deviated him from his mission of leading the imperial army in crushing the Rebel Alliance. His master's words, however, superseded his former goal and obedience was the only path. He was sent via an Imperial Lambda-class shuttle through a portal in space that linked his galaxy into this strange world.

As Vader made his fourth step, a ripple in the Force made him freeze and stop in his tracks.

"Stop! That's as far as you would go!" a deep voice behind him commanded. Vader turned around gingerly and froze once again.

"Mace Windu?! Impossible! He's dead!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"I am Zasalamel," the stranger said. The stranger was a dark skinned man with a bald head wearing an exotic costume adorned with gold and various jewels. He held a scythe-like weapon in his right hand, poking the pointed tip of the lower end of the weapon on the soil. "Who are you? Are you from the Manji clan? I didn't know Yoshimitsu has a surviving companion. But regardless, that is how far you can go. You cannot touch either swords or you will die by my hand."

"Do not underestimate the power of the dark side. I can crush you easily if you continue to hinder me from my mission," Vader replied, his deep voice coming out metallically through his dark mask.

"Nonsense!" Zasalamel replied. "It is you who will be destroyed. Now, see my power!" And he started to sprint towards Vader. The latter, fumbled something on his utility belt and produced a bare sword hilt. Waving it on his side, a blade of light shot from it, producing a hissing sound as it came out.

Zasalamel swung his scythe in a full horizontal arc spinning in the process at his enemy. Stopping in his whirling motion with his back turned to his enemy, he jabbed the pointed lower end of the weapon backwards trying to stab his foe at the chest. He faced his enemy and was about to lunge a third strike when he froze and inspected his weapon.

What remained in his hand was the stubble of its remnants! Vader had decapitated both of its ends with his mysterious glowing sword leaving Zasalamel awed and wide-eyed when he came to the realization.

Vader gave out a deep chuckle and waved his sword in the air causing the weapon to produce humming sounds.

"You underestimated me, fool! This time, I will make sure you die!" he said and swung his sword at the disarmed foe. The latter backflipped to safety, a great distance away from the threat.

Vader produced another metallic chuckle as he waved his sword once again at the air. "You seem to be unfamiliar with my weapon. This is a light saber which can cut through any matter. This is but a measly weapon of the Sith of my world. You haven't seen any of my power yet—"

Splat!

The light of the saber fizzed out as its handle disintegrated into tiny pieces. Zasalamel extended his hand stiffly towards Darth Vader and upon seeing the light saber destroyed, he lowered his hand slowly.

Vader chuckled for the third time. "You provide me some amusement. However, you cannot defeat me with your pathetic tricks. I didn't come to this planet unprepared."

He reached out for another light saber handle on his belt. Zasalamel extended his hand forward once again and flicked his hand open.

Splat! The weapon exploded into tiny pieces.

"I still have another!" Hiss! He switched another light saber on.

Splat! It disintegrated into pieces again.

"Are you mocking me?!" Hiss… Splat!

"How dare you defy me!" Hiss! Splat!

"You will NOT get away from this!" In his rage, Vader produce a dome of transparent blue Force shield around him. A strong gust of wind blew in all directions around him as the dome expanded in size causing dust and tiny pieces of rocks to fly. Zasalamel shielded his face with his sleeves and braced himself against the force of the wind.

With one hand extended and powering up the Force shield, Vader reached out for another spare light saber. He felt for it with his free hand…

And felt for it…

Still, unconvinced that there is no spare left, his hand searched all around his utility belt. Finally, the energy shield dissipated and he used both hands to rummage for the missing weapon. He stood there puzzled and irritated.

"Where is it!" his metallic voice boomed.

This time, it was Zasalamel's turn to chuckle. "Your powers impress me immensely but it seemed like the weapon which you trusted exists no longer."

Vader glared at him through his black mask, his respiration hissing louder than before and in quicker successions.

Meanwhile, a tiny bird flew innocently through their midst, catching their attention and their gaze. It landed at the middle of the two swords embedded on the ground next to both weapons' respective owners.

Both warriors' stares drifted from the bird to the swords next to it and slowly came back to their opponent's gaze. The bird in turn, turned around and faced both fighters curiously.

The sound of a leaf drifting and grating the surface of the ground… the sound of the bird chirping softly…

"Soulcalibur!"

"Souledge!"

And both sprinted towards the swords. The bird stared at the incoming humans nervously, eventually panicked and flew away, thinking that it was their target.

The two grabbed a weapon almost at the same time. Vader caught the hilt of Soulcalibur while Zasalamel caught Soul Edge's handle.

Instantly, when Vader's hand touched the blade, its former owner lost his armor while Vader gained it. He stared in awe as the armor wrapped around him from the sword hand down to his feet and up to his shoulder. His black mask was a huge contrast to the silvery armor with spikes of icicles extending from it!

Zasalamel held his weapon disgustedly.

"Why is this weapon not giving me any armor?" he asked rhetorically.

"Fool!" the weapon responded, making him flinch in surprise. "I never give my wielders any armor. I want them to die soon so that I can siphon their souls!"

"Oh," he replied.

The two faced each other with their respective battle stances.

"Stage start!" a booming voice announced out of nowhere while an immaterial green horizontal bar appeared above their heads. Both warriors stared blankly at their surroundings, searching for the voice. They swatted away the green bar with no effect. Eventually, finding no living being in the place but themselves and seeing that the bar won't go away, they started their battle.

Both charged at each other with Zasalamel dragging Soul Edge on the ground and Vader holding his weapon overhead. Zasalamel swung his weapon in a horizontal arc meeting Soul Calibur, swung by Vader downwards. Their swords met into a lock. Pushing each other's weapons away, both staggered backwards.

The Sith thrust his sword forward and was deflected to the side, causing him to utter a short cry. Not giving each other the time to breathe, both swung their swords in upward arcs in four quick successions—deflecting each other's attack in the process. The Sith was pushed backwards with each of the strikes.

Finally, Zasalamel started to spin an attack to slice Vader at the waist. The Sith's Soul Calibur met him and deflected him causing him to get off-balanced. Vader launched another horizontal attack at the off-balanced foe but was surprised when the weapon was caught by Zasalamel's bare free hand. They stared at each other, sizing their opponent.

Zasalamel, although puzzled that his hand did not bleed upon catching the sharp Soul Calibur, flung it sideward causing Vader to roll away. The dark skinned warrior felt electricity creeping up from his feet and powering him up causing him to fling his head upwards, push his shoulders back and extend his arms.

Meanwhile, Vader rose from a crouched position and charged at his foe, dragging Soul Calibur on the ground and brought an upward slash. At the same time, Zasalamel brought down a huge overhead strike at him.

Both warriors froze on their post-strike position with Vader standing and holding his weapon behind him and Zasalamel crouching and holding his weapon in front of him touching the ground. Both shook, feeling the effect of the other's strike on their bodies.

They waited for the other to collapse and fall lifeless.

Nobody did.

Finally, both tired of waiting, they scanned their own bodies and searched for any sign of injury and bleeding. Both stared at each other in surprise upon finding none.

Zasalamel pointed at the green bar on top of Vader's head. For some reason, it was not purely green anymore but had a fraction of red in it. Both noticed the changes.

"What is this mysterious thing that you brought?" Zasalamel said.

"Your world… It has many strange things in it." Vader replied.

"Nevertheless," Zasalamel said. "I will not cease to stop you from taking both swords!"

Once again, they proceeded with their battle. Vader, with his Force ability, was able to sense his foe's attack and maneuver away from it or deflect it. On the other hand, Zasalamel, with his sorcery skills, was able to predict the other's attack as well. Nobody, however, noticed their opponent's capabilities and continued with their battle, absorbed in their determination to defeat the other.

The sun went down peacefully, never minding the tumultuous events on top of one of the mountains of the earth. Soon, the moon replaced it with its companion stars—still, never paying attention to an epic battle happening below it. Night sounds began to occupy the forest planted on the mountain.

Zasalamel brushed away the sweat on his forehead and wiped his bald head with his free hand. Once again, he ran towards his opponent. Vader, on the other side, held his sword defiantly before him. Another series of clangs and clash reverberated through the dark sky.

Soon, the sun rose and cheerfully gave out its warm morning light.

At the peak of the day, both warriors stopped their fight, finally realizing that they were in a state of stalemate. They halt and started to gasp for breath.

"Draw!" another booming voice announced out of nowhere causing them to flinch. The two once again searched their surroundings for the mysterious voice but found none. Zasalamel scratched his bald head in dismay.

Remembering his foe, he spoke amidst long gasps of breath:

"Who are you?" Zasalamel asked in wonder. His opponent is more than human with powers equal or even greater than his own. Clearly, the man with the mask and odd breathing was not from this world.

"I am Darth Vader, a Sith Lord and Emperor Palpatine's right hand. I am from another world." Vader replied, sticking Soul Calibur on the ground. "You have impressive skills but none that a Sith Lord can overpower!"

With that, the Sith Lord extended his right hand and produced a choking motion with it causing a force choke to grip at Zasalamel's neck. Zasalamel instinctively reached for his neck and tried to dislodge the invisible force constricting his neck.

"What?!" he choked.

Finding his attempt frustrated, he extended his right hand and produced a motion similar to Vader's, retaliating with an invisible choke equivalent with his sorcery skills. A choking sound erupted through the Sith's black mask, the hissing sound of his breath through the mechanical respirator decreasing in frequency and slowing down.

"You!" Vader croaked. In response, he tightened his invisible grasp.

"Ack!" Zasalamel choked even louder. With that, he also tightened his choking motion.

Vader coughed and tried to wheeze air in and even grasped his neck with his free hand. However, having no plan of being defeated in this choking contest, he tightened his grasp even more.

This time, Zasalamel wasn't able to emit a sound. His eyes began to bulge and blood vessels started to appear in it. Along with it, his face became as red as a beaten ripe tomato. Once again, with tremors in his hands, he too tightened his choking motion.

"Enough!" Vader croaked. "Let me loose and I will also let you loose!"

He had deducted that the contest was futile and a waste of time. He had no plans of dying yet. He still had his mission of crushing the Rebellion back in his world, his galaxy.

"I do not trust you." Zasalamel croaked back.

"I can give you what you desire!"

"How? What do you know about it?"

"I know what you want; I can read what's in your mind. You had a vision of structures that tower up to the sky and of vehicles that fly and leave the planet. I can take you to my planet, Coruscant, in my shuttle and take you to a place similar to your vision. Read my mind and you will know that I hold no deception on this!"

_(The scene fades and shifts to space)_

With stars shimmering, a squadron of TIE Fighters flew by escorting an Imperial Lambda-class shuttle back to the Death Star, a huge planet like space battle station. Inside the station, a wide metal door opened horizontally from the middle and a platoon of Imperial Storm Troopers entered and escorted Vader and Zasalamel. The latter stared with awe at the white shiny walls and the glistening floor tiles.

"Master," Vader started upon entering the Emperor's throne room and kneeling down in front of a mysterious figure sitting on a majestic chair swiveled with its back facing the Sith speaker. "I have the swords that you commanded to be retrieved. I also brought someone with an immense potential to be your apprentice in the Force."

"I know my friend. I know," the Emperor replied in his thin voice as he stared at the blackness of space through the windows of his chamber. "Bring him in so that I may get to know him."

Zasalamel, in his original outfit, entered the Emperor's chamber.

"Yes. You do have great power. You shall be called: Darth Mater…" the Emperor declared.

--

"Hey, you're still awake? It's past 3 in the morning. Don't get into the habit of sleeping late just because it's your summer break. Layagg, turn that PS off and go to bed," a male voice was heard from behind.

"Awright. Yeah. I was just turning it off. I'm just going to save my game."

After the saving process, he stood up, placed the controller above the PS3 console and switched both the tv and the console off.

Layagg walked slowly upstairs to his bedroom, careful to avoid waking up anyone, and laid down on his bed. The events of the game, however, still played on his mind hindering him from going to sleep.

"Nice!" he thought. "So that was the secret ending that IGN mentioned about if someone would end Darth Vader's final battle in a draw."

He mused and thought about it until the sun started to shine through his windows. Remembering that he still hadn't slept yet, he closed his eyes and forced himself to slumber.

_(scene fades)_

_Layagg became the master of Soul Calibur IV and defeated everyone online causing everyone to hate him…_

_(screen fades into black)_

--

_What a lame name for Zasalamel (Darth Mater)! I couldn't think of anything funnier though. Heh!_

_There! I deviated from my own story. __The last part (everything about Layagg) was a fic. This is NOT an actual ending of Soul Calibur IV nor will you find any secret ending like this if you made anybody end in a draw._

_Btw, in case you haven't noticed, Darth Vader and Zasalamel's battle sequence using Soul Calibur and Soul Edge is from the battle sequence of Siegfried and Nightmare in Soul Calibur 3 (the movie after you try to avoid the falling cage by pressing left+circle) at the 'Lost Cathedral', second to the last stage before the boss fight.lol_

_Alright. WAIT! Before you click back or click on something else, please be generous as to leave a review. I know you reached this far coz if not, you won't be reading up til here. If you like this story, I urge you to please click on the button on the left next to 'submit a review' drop down menu. I'd really appreciate it.,  
_


End file.
